neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Alice in the Country of Hearts characters
This is a list of characters from the visual novel series, Alice in the Country of Hearts, and its sequels and associated media adaptations by developer QuinRose. Most characters in Alice in the Country of Hearts are very loosely based on the original characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, though there are also a few invented by QuinRose. Characters from this list are primarily listed by the location in which they first appeared in the series. Alice Liddell ; : (anime film) :One of the very few characters who are similar in personality, physical appearance, and reactions to the original book, Alice is the main character of the series. She reacts to everything a little bit more realistically than the original Alice, questioning her surroundings, however she is still dreamy and absent minded. Many of the other characters note that Alice unintentionally leads them on. Her views on life in general have made her a valuable part of wonderland life. The inhabitants fall in love with her because she values life, not like the people who live there. She often considers returning home, but is dissuaded by painful headaches induced by Nightmare whenever she tries to recall memories of her sisters Edith and Lorina or whether she considers if she has seen Peter before or not. In the manga, she chooses to reside in the neutral Clock Tower with Julius Monrey. She is based on the character from Lewis Carroll's original book, who was named after Carroll's friend, Alice Liddell. Country of Hearts The Country of Hearts is the primary setting of the Alice in the Country of Hearts series and the first Wonderland location that Alice visits. The majority of characters in the series originate from this country. The country has the unusual property of changing the time of day seemingly sporadically. ; : :Other than having a pair of white rabbit ears, wearing a watch, and wearing a suit coat he has little in common with the White Rabbit upon which he is based. He is the first to meet Alice and claims to be desperately in love with her; his sociopathic tendencies mean that he will not hesitate to kill anyone he dislikes, especially if they get between him and Alice. Alice mentions hating him on several instances, but he is persistent in gaining her love. Peter is able to turn into an actual rabbit, which he does so in order to gain Alice's affections since she has a soft spot for his rabbit form, and works for the Queen of Hearts in Heart Castle as a Prime Minister. He is often caught rhyming as he speaks, however in the original version he is heard talking normally without rhyming. It appears he and Nightmare know why Alice was brought to his world and it appears he is somehow connected to her older sister. ; : :Leader of the Hatters, he is charming, flirtatious, laid-back and loves black tea, Blood is nothing like the Mad Hatter, the character he represents. He rules the Hatter's Mansion area and is strongly hated by Mary Gowland for making his name known throughout the Land of Hearts. He is also involved in a civil war with the Queen of Hearts. Alice notices right away that he looks exactly like her ex-boyfriend. Nightmare created his face to look identically like her ex-boyfriend, though his reasons for doing so unknown. In the beginning, Blood states he has no intention of loving Alice, and discusses trying to kill her. He even attempts to choke her at one point, and shoots at her during a ball held by Vivaldi. However, like many others, Blood develops a strong interest in her, and antagonizes Julius just so Alice will leave Julius to stay with Blood, though she never actually leaves the Clock Tower. It is even suggested later in the manga that Blood is in fact jealous and directs his negative feelings at Alice. In the games, he is a bit less violent toward Alice than in the manga. They share a kiss in the end of the manga. He and Vivaldi are siblings. ; : :Other than having a pair of brown hare ears, Elliot shares no likeness to the March Hare, upon which he is based. He first seems willing to help Alice, until he points his weapon at her and says he wants to "test his new gun". In the manga, Elliot later comes across as a kind and sweet person with the willingness to kill people without hesitation. Elliot is dedicated to serving Blood, due to the fact that Blood helped Elliot escape prison for a terrible sin. Elliot had destroyed his friend's clock (the people of Wonderland have clocks instead of hearts, and when repaired the clocks become a new person), as his friend had wished. Because Wonderland needs replacements, the act of destroying a clock is taboo and he was thrown in jail. Elliot constantly states that he isn't a rabbit, instead claiming he is a hare, and claims to not like carrots. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy eating carrot dishes. ; : :Twins based on the characters Tweedledum and Tweedledee that besides being twins and finishing each others' sentences on occasion, they look and act nothing like their counterparts. Dee and Dum are the young gatekeepers to the Hatter Mansion. Due to their young age, they often slack off and love money and killing. They have a violent tendencies and actually tried to kill Alice upon first meeting her, thinking that slitting her throat would be a fun game. They don't think life is important, thinking that Alice, like everyone else, will have a replacement. In the second game Clover no Kuni no Alice, they are revealed to be able to transform into adult forms at will. ; : :Boris is the counterpart of the Cheshire Cat; like the character he is based on, Boris loves riddles. He has functional cat ears and a tail, several piercings and tattoos, and dresses in short, exposing outfits with a pink boa and a collar with a chain. Boris works in the Amusement Park District for Mary Gowland. Though he is sly, devious character with a childish persona, he becomes close to Alice. He is friends with Dee and Dum, despite the fact that they work for opposing groups, and even goes to Hatter Mansion to have tea parties and interact with Elliot and Blood. Boris has on numerous occasions, snuck into the Castle of Hearts. When his luck ran out, Alice found him badly wounded and bloody, and after a reprimanding from Alice, Boris promised to change his careless and ruthless ways for Alice's sake. When Ace threatens to kill Alice, Boris only shoots at his feet saying, "I can't kill you because it would make Alice sad." He gets mad at Ace when he kills in front of Alice. Like many others in the Land of Hearts, he also falls in love with Alice. ; : :Boss of the Amusement Park, Gowland is a possible parody of The Duchess as he is a marquis and semi owner of Cheshire Cat. However he gets angry at Boris when he bleeds on his floor. Other than those times he enjoys the company of him and Alice. He is an older man with mood swings, but is generally a cheery and very social person. He has the power to pull out his violin, which turns into a kind of gun or rifle at his will, in various sizes, though he has no talent playing it. He invites Alice to come to the park any time she likes and visits her at the Clock Tower. Gowland is the archenemy of Blood Dupre, who told everyone Gowland's first name is Mary, making his name 'Merry Go Round', like the term merry-go-round. Dupre seems eager to pick fights with Mary, making fun of him and his name, throwing Gowland into a violent rage. ; : :Vivaldi is based upon The Queen of Hearts. Like the character in Carroll's book, she regularly orders the beheading of servants for the smallest of mishaps. She tends to use the majestic plural and is demanding and dangerous. A beautiful and composed woman who shows little emotion, she does expose her feelings towards Blood when Peter and Ace inform her of his interest and advances to Alice. She loves cute things and has a secret room full of stuffed animals. Only a few select maids know of her collection. Vivaldi is secretly Blood's older sister and as the Queen of Hearts, and she is the only person aside from Alice who is able to keep Peter in line. ; : :Ace is an original character, though he is possibly based on the Knave of Hearts. He is the Knight of Heart Castle and considered the most skilled swordsman in Wonderland, but has a notoriously bad sense of direction and often forgets how to get to places. Though, seemingly harmless at first, he becomes more devious over time and demonstrates a tendency towards violence. His lost adventures are revealed to be assassinations of people that the Joker or the Clockmaker want him to kill; he helps Julius Monrey collect clocks from people who have died while killing those who get in his way. Ace is one of the first characters to admit that he has no romantic interest in Alice, though that changes shortly after he says it. Despite confessing to love Alice, she notes how he used her as a shield when Peter threatened to shoot him. He almost kills Alice because she is changing everyone in Wonderland, but mentions that if he killed her, he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, so he changes his mind. He is also revealed to be the warden of the prison in Wonderland. ; : :Julius is an original character, though it is suggested that he represents Time (who has an argument with the Mad Hatter), from the original Alice in Wonderland book. He is in charge of the only neutral district, the Clock Tower Plaza; it is also shown that he controls the world's time. As the fixer of clocks, he is regarded as the mortician of Wonderland, since the fixed clocks will become the hearts of reborn Wonderland residents. Julius is initially the closest character to Alice; she trusts him and lives in his Clock Tower with him. While seemingly apathetic and anti-social, several characters mention how much he must like Alice because of his eagerness to help her get home and to give her a room to stay in. Later on, Julius shows jealousy towards the other men in Alice's life and tells her to leave, saying that she can go where ever she chooses as he thinks she feels obligated to stay. When Alice refuses to leave, Julius admits that he doesn't find her annoying. As his attachment to Alice grows, he becomes protective of her when other characters threaten to take her away. Alice mentions that Julius is a workaholic; going extended periods of time without food or sleep, and that there were times she returned to find him collapsed on the floor. It is seen that Julius does not like roller coasters, crowds, and Blood Dupre. Country of Clover The Country of Clover is the primary setting of Alice in the Country of Clover, the sequel to the Alice in the Country of Hearts, and the second Wonderland location introduced. While the game retains most of the characters from Country of Hearts, the game removes Julius Monrey and Mary Gowland in favour of two new characters, Pierce Villiers and Gray Ringmarc. Nightmare and Joker, who also appeared in the Country of Hearts, have larger roles in the Country of Clover. In contrast to how time of day changes in the Country of Hearts, the Country of Clover is known for changing its seasons at will. ; : :Pierce is the counterpart of the Dormouse and is the undertaker for the Hatters. He has functional mouse ears and a tail and suffers from insomnia as a result of constantly drinking coffee out of paranoia at the thought of being eaten by Boris. He used to work for the Hatter family, but ran away prior to the beginning of the series due to being terrorized by Boris and the twins. He adores Nightmare because he helps him sleep and is often worried about his health. Pierce is terrified of Boris who often tries to eat him and constantly makes him feel like his life is in danger. However, he likes Peter and Elliot because he doesn't feel threatened around rabbits. In a side chapter of the manga, he attempts to kiss Alice soon as he recognizes her as an outsider. Alice slaps him in the face in response and asks him "if he tries to kiss strangers often". ; : :Gray is based on the Lizard in the original Alice in Wonderland. He works for Nightmare, though is often reduced to acting as a nanny of sorts in order to force Nightmare to do his work, and tends to be a workaholic, pushing his subordinates to do the same. In contrast, he is notably a poor cook and artist, despite his best efforts. By nature Gray is a kind man who cares for people and animals, but he is also a former assassin and a deadly combatant. As a result, he is unwillingly Ace's designated sparring partner as he is the only one who can match the Knight of Heart's skill. Gray often compares and sees himself as inferior to Julius, particularly in regards to his relationship to Alice. ; : :Nightmare is based on The Caterpillar in the original Alice in Wonderland, but is usually seen when Alice is sleeping. Later, he comes to the clock tower with a resident of Clover. He is the one who allowed Peter to bring Alice into Wonderland. He calls himself an 'Incubus', claiming he is the embodiment of bad dreams. He interacts mostly with Alice, but also appears before Peter, Julius, and Blood as well. It appears he along with Peter knows why Alice was sent to their world. He also claims to love her. He is sickly in the books and is seen coughing up blood, but hates doctors and injections. He wears an eyepatch for unmentioned reasons and seems to not have any weapon. In the second game Clover no Kuni, he is revealed to be the head of the Clover Tower. Country of Diamond The Country of Diamond is the third original setting for the series and is introduced in Alice in the Country of Diamonds as another region of Wonderland. While a number of major characters return from the first two original games, many appear in different forms from their previous appearances. Three new characters are introduced, while Vivaldi, Pierce Villiers, and Mary Gowland do not return. ; : :The Queen of the Country of Diamond, Crysta serves as Vivaldi's counterpart in Alice in the Country of Diamond. Though she appears as immacculate as white pigeon, her neat and clean appearance conceals a far from peaceful personality. She likes frozen things and has made a collection of them; Alice and Nightmare currently number among the two things she wants to freeze most to add to her collection. As with many people in the Country of Diamond, she can appears appears in the form of a child at certain times and in the form of an adult at other times. ; : :Sidney Black is the Black Rabbit and the Prime Minister of the Castle of Diamond. Unlike Peter White, Sydney despises Alice and happens to be very professional when it comes to doing his job, though he is high-strung and gets irritated very easily. He hates the colour white and wants to paint everything black, but endures the Queen of Diamond's love of white as her faithful subordinate. Must to his displeasure, his hair turns white when he is stressed, which increases his stress. As Peter's counterpart, he has short black hair and appears to be a lop ear rabbit with long sloping brown ears. ; : :Jericho Bermuda is the Gravekeeper and head of the Art Gallery in the Country of Diamonds. Based on the Dodo from the original story, Jericho is the head of another Mafia group that is in conflict with the Hatter family, which leaves him rather busy. Because of his role and reputation, people refer to him as the "Man Already Dead." Others ; : :An enigmatic character who the player must visit and play a card game with in order to change the season in the Alice in the Country of Joker game. Two Jokers exist within the story—one is a polite and modest man while in contrast, his counterpart is foul-mouthed and condescending. He also claims Alice needs him. The jokers are in charge of the prison in wonderland. In Joker no Kuni, they are seen executing Alice's older sister, who symbolizes all the memories of Alice that took place before Wonderland. ; : :Lorina is Alice's older sister, a graceful young lady whom Alice both admires and feels inferior towards. Alice's inability to leave Wonderland is related to painful memories relating to Lorina and Lorina's relationship with Alice's ex-boyfriend, which continues to trouble Alice each time she tries to remember. Though Alice believes her sister was left behind outside of Wonderland, Lorina's appearance in Wonderland's jail reveals the true reason behind why Alice feels a great deal of pain whenever she attempts to remember Lorina. Lorina is based on Alice's older sister in the original novels, who is based on Alice Liddell's older sister Lorina, who was also a friend of Lewis Carroll. ; :Edith is Alice's younger sister, whose memory also brings pain to Alice whenever she tries to remember her. She is said to be attending a boarding school at the beginning of the story, thus she does not accompany Alice and Lorina during their outing that leads to Alice arriving in Wonderland. Alice's only known memory of Edith involves Edith calling Alice coldhearted for not crying at their mother's funeral. Edith is named after Edith Liddell, the younger sister of Alice Liddell and a friend of Lewis Carroll. ; :Known also as the , the King of the Country of Hearts is another role amongst the Wonderland residents, albeit a minor one. He and Vivaldi are not married because their ranks are merely roles, though Vivaldi expresses jealousy that the King would have a mistress when she was available to him and she had orderd the mistress to be beheaded, only for the King to pardon the woman to live as a nameless villager. The King is depicted as a kind and elderly man resembling the King of Hearts on playing cards who has the people's best interests at heart. Because Vivaldi holds the real power in the castle, he does not have much of a presence, though he is actually a very talented person and much more capable than Peter. In the Country of Clover, he possesses a much younger appearance of a middle-aged man. ;Others :Most of the people of Wonderland are servants and guards. They are men and women who all look the same besides the uniforms they wear that represent their district location. They have no eyes and look and dress the same as the other servants in their district. Citizens of Wonderland think these people are unimportant and identical, but Alice is able to recognize their individual differences. In the manga, the faceless are not given names while in the games, there are instances where the faceless are noted to have their own names. :Besides servants, there are also normal citizens that have no roles in the 'game' of Wonderland. People without roles have no eyes and little to differentiate between them. Vivaldi and Blood (who are, coincidentally, siblings) were once normal children without roles. Among the citizens there are some rebels, who try to destroy their friends' clocks so they cannot be replaced. References External links *[http://quinrose.com/game/alice_h/top.html Heart no Kuni no Alice official website] at Quin Rose * Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Lists of video game characters